Power Rangers France Squadron
Power Rangers France Squadron (or PRFS) is a fanfiction series based on french tokusatsu Shin Kenjushi France Five & series created by POLISHBRO265 and co-produced by Hasbro and it's also a first season with french culture motif. Warning! This series is for adults. This series had a emotional moments, swears, violence, blood, nudes, sex, drugs and more. Synopsis Earth is still safe to 3004 when the new race is born: alien-demons Psychomans by Horror from Empire of Death who wants to destroy the Earth. Then to the Neo-France is coming a new hope as team created by Rocky DeSantos and his robot Beta. The 5 teens from another countries are going to Eiffel Tower and watches a photos from previous who was seen before him and discovers the legendary Morphing Grid. Then 5 teens gets a France Morphers to transform into a team from the teacher of French Language Mr. DeSantos. Now the new team is going to fight with Psychomans to later destroy Horror once and for all. The new team is Power Rangers France Squadron. Characters Rangers Main article: France Rangers Allies *Sally Nin Tian played by Haley Tju *Henry Koronhaux played by Jack Griffo *Ethan "ET" Sawyer played by Max Ehrich *Ivan Breakman played by Harry Styles *Neo-Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Cosmo Flash Rangers *Dino Steel Rangers Veteran Rangers Kamen Riders Villains Empire of Death *Horror *Satan *Cocaine (1-49) Grunts *Psychoman Arsenal *France Morpher *France Keys *Super France Mode *France Blaster *Triangle Saber *Muskeet Sword *Baguette Rod Zords *France Zords *France Megazord *Five Zord Episodes *France 1: Saviors of the Earth, France Forever Pt.1 *France 2: Saviors of the Earth, France Forever Pt.2 *France 3: Shake it Up *France 4: Run, Black, Run! *France 5: Love of Pain *France 6: Great Fashion *France 7: Sean's Music Adventure *France 8: Silver's Born Pt.1 *France 9: Silver's Born Pt.2 *France 10: The Call of Duty *France 11: Final Masquerade *France 12: Green's Start *France 13: Ascension Pt.1 *France 14: Ascension Pt.2 *France 15: Sweet but Psycho *France 16: Breaking Blue *France 17: Super France *France 18: From Nowhere *France 19: Who's Who? *France 20: Nothing Even Matters *France 21: For Honor Pt.1 *France 22: For Honor Pt.2 *France 23: In the XX *France 24: Not so Fast *France 25: Money 4 U *France 26: Reverse *France 27: Don't mess with Veteran Ranger Pt.1 *France 28: Don't mess with Veteran Ranger Pt.2 *France 29: Girl *France 30: Sacrifice *France 31: Bravado *France 32: Great Advance *France 33: Flashbacks *France 34: Pro Animal *France 35: Hotter than Lava *France 36: Melody of the Ninja *France 37: Library without exit *France 38: Sulky Cat *France 39: Hit It *France 40: Please Stop Rex! *France 41: Love-Struck *France 42: Happy Christmas *France 43: Chaos *France 44: Dreamer *France 45: Brave on *France 46: Revenge for a Girl *France 47: The End is Near *France 48: Farewell, Green *France 49: One Last Time Pt.1 *France 50: One Last Time Pt.2 *France 51: One Last Time Pt.3 Movies *Power Rangers France Squadron The Movie: Way to the Hell *Power Rangers France Squadron: Neo-Lightspeed Special *Power Rangers France Squadron Returns: The Cyber Day Ranger Roll Cals and Morphing Calls *Isaac: "It's Morphin Time! France Squadron!" *All: "Rev Up!" *Isaac: "Stinky Cheese! France Squadron Red!" *Mateo: "Deadly Wine! France Squadron Black!" *Sean: "Melody Accordion! France Squadron Blue!" *Rex: "Tasty Bagutte! France Squadron Yellow!" *Carly: "Beauty Fashion! France Squadron Pink!" *Rocky: "Strenght Muskeet! France Squadron Silver!" *Beta 11: "Greatest Gamer! France Squadron Green!" *Isaac: "Saviors of the Earth, France Forever!" *All: "Power Rangers France Squadron!" *Pre-battle quote: "Don't mess with another Invicible Ranger!" *Victory quote: "Rangers 1, Monster 0" *All: "Super France Mode, Power Up!" *All: "Super France Mode, Ready!" *Isaac: "Cheddar Power! Super France Squadron Red!" *Mateo: "Alcohol Power! Super France Squadron Black!" *Sean: "Melody Power! Super France Squadron Blue!" *Rex: "Food Power! Super France Squadron Yellow!" *Carly: "Make-up Power! Super France Squadron Pink!" *All: "Saviors of the Earth!, France Forever!" *All: "France Squadron Super Mode!" *5O Morpher: "Time To Call! (Disco Music)" *Isaac: "Transform!" *5O Morpher: "Kamen Rider 5O!" *Isaac: "Icon of The Icons! Kamen Rider 5O!" Theme Song Note: this song is from Power Rangers Beast Morphers Theme Song by NicholsonD, but rewritten. Power Rangers growing stronger, faster every day. Standing up to evil empire coming our way. Call on France clichés strength and rampage, cheeses and bagutte. Earth's protectors defend us now with a great courage. GO!!! Power Rangers France Squadron! GO!!! Power Rangers France Squadron! Power up to win the battle. Protecting us all they're never lose now. Keep us safe now just save the world. Our Future's will be safe. GO!!! Power Rangers France Squadron! GO!!! Power Rangers France Squadron! GO!!! Power Rangers France Squadron! GO!!! Power Rangers France Squadron! Gallery Rangers Category:POLISHBRO265 Category:Hasbro Era